The present invention relates generally to measurement systems and methods, and more particularly, to such systems and methods that can be utilized to project reference datums through visually opaque objects, e.g., walls.
In the field of surveying, several well-known methods can be employed for implementing a variety of measurements between two or more points. These conventional methods, however, suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, direct (point to point) measurements will not work if a measurement path between points cannot be penetrated with an infrared or a visible light beam. X-ray systems exist to image through and inside opaque objects. However, the use of such X-ray systems is typically limited as they are expensive, and can be potentially hazardous.
Hence, there exists a need for enhanced methods and systems for projecting reference datums through visually opaque objects, such as walls. There is also a need for such methods and systems that can be employed in the field of construction, as well as in other fields.